Big Time Return
by harmonyproud
Summary: When the fame starts to get to them, Gustavo sends BTR back to Minnesota for two weeks to return to their normal lives.  What is their small Minnesota town like without them?
1. Are You Ready?

**Chapter 1: Are You Ready?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any settings, characters, etc. related to the television show or their music._

Kendall Knight pushed his head into the back of the airplane seat, preparing himself for the landing. He always got the worst airplane sickness, especially at the end of the flight. And Carlos' ongoing fidgeting in the seat next to him did not help the slightest bit.

"Carlos," Kendall muttered, turning to face him, giving him a slightly irritated look. "Can you stop it already?"

Carlos returned Kendall a look of innocence, as if he had no idea that he was doing anything wrong. "What?"

"You can't sit still!"

"Oh, sorry," Carlos replied. Although he stopped moving, he still continued to fiddle with the straps of his helmet that was sitting in his lap. "I'm just nervous, you know?"

Actually, Kendall _didn't _know. Ever since Gustavo gave them two weeks off to go back to Minnesota, Kendall seemed to be the only one who wasn't completely freaking out. Gustavo and Kelly had announced that they needed a break from the fame one week earlier (Kendall assumed it was because the day before the announcement, over a hundred fans swarmed the front doors to the Palm Woods, chanting "BTR", and screaming their names for over an hour. Luckily, Mr. Bitters finally made himself useful and made them leave, but the whole ordeal took its toll on each of the boys), and here they were, sitting on an airplane, flying back home, although their small Minnesota town hardly had any attachment to the meaning of "home" nowadays.

James was clearly the most stressed out ever since he found out that they would be taking this so-called "vacation". He seemed the opposite of his usual self; he was constantly nervous, and quickly dismissed himself from the conversation whenever the topic came up.

Kendall cast a sidelong glance at James across the aisle. James had headphones in his ears and was browsing through a magazine. He had not yet removed his sunglasses which rested on the top of his head, as if he wasn't going to a snow-covered, below-freezing town, but a large, warm-temperature city with plenty of beaches. James didn't even bother bringing a coat as a carry-on.

Kendall truthfully had no idea what was up with James. He knew that Logan had always been better friends with him than himself, so he probably knew.

However, Logan was the polar opposite of James in this situation. He was quite excited to be returning to his former life, and was constantly reminiscing all of his Minnesota friends, expressing how he wondered how the chess and math clubs were holding up without him (Logan had been the president of both clubs). Kendall wondered how James felt about Logan's continuous references to the trip, and then realized Logan might _not _know James' reasoning behind his recent state of mind.

As for Carlos… Actually, Kendall didn't know what was up with Carlos. Well, not the whole truth, anyways. Carlos was clearly nervous about the trip (although not as much so as James), and all Kendall had gotten out of him was that he was anxious to see how his peers would think of him. Now, Carlos wasn't the kind of person (and didn't come across as someone) who cared about what others thought about them. Why Carlos did in this instance, Kendall didn't know.

Kendall himself was pretty neutral on the whole thing. While his wasn't extremely excited like Logan, he also wasn't extremely nervous like James, or even Carlos. He was happy to see his old friends and the hockey team, but wanted the trip to be over soon so Big Time Rush could go back to LA and focus on their next album. And he didn't want to be away from Jo too long.

"Good evening, everyone," blared a voice through the speakers. Kendall noticed several people who had dozed off jerk up in surprise. "This is your captain speaking. We'd like to welcome you to St. Paul, Minnesota. The time is currently 7:04 Central Time, and it's currently 36 degrees outside. Please keep your seatbelts fastened until we pull the plane into the gate. Thank you for flying with us this evening and we hope to see you again soon. Enjoy your stay."

Kendall stretched his arms above his head once everyone had stood and began to gather their luggage. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a beanie hat, which he slid onto his head. Wearing the hat felt odd for a moment; after all, he hadn't needed one in sunny Los Angeles.

"You guys ready?" Kendall called to the other three. They each nodded in turn, James a bit reluctant to do so.

Once exiting the crowded plane, the four boys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were all grateful for their own personal space yet again. Unfortunately, Kendall's queasiness had only begun to fade, so he still felt a bit sick to his stomach.

"Honey," Kendall's mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Kendall shrugged.

"Would you like me to go get you a water bottle?" she asked.

"Thanks, Mom." Kendall forced a small smile, despite how sick he felt.

"Alright," she announced to the boys and Katie. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"_Don't _go anywhere." she added, noticing Katie's longing look at the nearby slot machines. She then walked off.

James had already pulled out his "lucky" comb (Kendall never quite understood why he considered it so lucky) and was fixing his hair in a fogged-up window. Carlos strapped on his legendary helmet and hit his now protected head twice, as he always did every time he put it on. Logan was simply sitting on his suitcase, observing his surroundings.

"Isn't it weird?" Logan said. "Being back, I mean."

"Yeah," James said quickly. "Really weird."

"Do you think anyone will notice us?" Logan continued.

"I sure hope not," Kendall replied, casting a glance at Katie, who seemed to be resisting the temptation to go over to the slot machines with all she had. "This trip was supposed to get us _away _from the fame, remember?"

"But we _are_ famous now," said James, still not looking away from the window. "Won't people know who we are?"

Kendall and Logan shrugged in unison.

"What do you think Gustavo and Kelly are up to?" Carlos asked absentmindedly, who's mind had obviously been wandering elsewhere.

"I know," Kendall laughed.

"I'm so glad to get rid of those dogs!" Kendall joked, putting on his best Gustavo impression, which was pretty pathetic, but funny nonetheless. "Now I have some time to finally relax."

"But Gustavo," Logan chimed in, raising his voice to sound like a girl's. "You need to write another song for the next album!"

"Oh, whatever, Kelly!" Kendall continued, stifling a laugh. "Now go get me a coffee! NOW!"

"Gustavo!" Carlos added, attempting to sound manly, like Griffin did. "'Oh, whatever' you say? Well, in that case, I seem to not be working you hard enough! I'd like a new song by 8 o'clock tomorrow. And make it about… gophers."

"What?" Kendall raised his voice. "AGGGGHHH!"

"Kendall!" Katie tugged on his shirt sleeve. "You're drawing a crowd!"

The three only just realized how loud their voices were. Several people near them were giving them odd looks, and a few young children were even pointing at them.

"Oh," Kendall said embarrassedly. He bended down to reach Katie's height.

"Here comes Mom," he said. "If she asks, you didn't see anything."

"I won't let anything slip for five bucks," she threatened, a smirk crossing her childish face.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he quickly slipped out a five dollar bill from the wallet in his back pocket.

"Alright, boys," Mrs. Knight said, handing Kendall the water bottle as the spoke. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," muttered James, just now turning away from the window.

_**Author's Note: **__Hello, everyone! I just wanted to inform you on the updating procedures for this story. I plan to post a chapter every Saturday until the story is finished. But, I have a very busy life the next month or two (with the end of school and such), and will probably not post a chapter consecutively every single Saturday until the story is finished (Note that I have no idea how long this will be, I'm honestly just writing without any plan or draft whatsoever). In that case, I will post the chapter the following Saturday. If I know that I will not be able to post the chapter at the right time (like if I was going on vacation or such), I will try to inform you by mentioning it in an Author's Note and the end of the previous chapter._

_Also, I would extremely appreciate it if you would review my story! After all, this is my first Big Time Rush fanfiction, and any suggestions that would make it better are strongly encouraged. Throw anything you got at me! If you want to see me write something specific, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!_

_The second chapter is likely to be posted May 7, 2011._


	2. No Title Yet

**Chapter 2: No Title Yet**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any settings, characters, etc. that pertain to the television show or their music._

Logan Mitchell sat at the edge of his bed. The bedside lamp cast a soft glow over the otherwise dark bedroom, both comforting and eerie at the same time. James was lying in the other twin bed opposite him, arms behind his head, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Logan heard a soft knock on the door, and Kendall and Carlos entered the room, Carlos making himself comfortable and sat cross-legged on the floor, while Kendall leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe we're actually back here," Kendall muttered, surveying the room. Ever since they had arrived at the four-bedroom condominium an hour earlier, none of the boys had yet found a way to register that they were really back in Minnesota. Not a single one of them thought they would ever be back here; it was quite unnerving to all of them.

"It's crazy," Carlos agreed. "And we're actually going back to Lakeville High tomorrow."

"I wonder what the place is like now," Logan added.

"What about you James?" Kendall asked, noticing James had been yet again mysteriously absent from the conversation. "Excited? Nervous?"

"Oh," James jerked upwards. "Um… I'm so excited! Really!"

Kendall shot a look at James, and James quickly looked away, which was a telltale he wasn't telling the truth (James was usually very confident when he spoke).

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked quizzically.

"Really!" James repeated very loudly, yet there was still a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"Come on, James," Carlos urged. "What's the matter? Don't lie to us."

Logan saw James' eyes dart from Carlos, to Kendall, then to Logan himself. Logan raised an eyebrow in return and continued to stare. James stared back just as intently, but Logan knew that he would break any second now.

He did.

"Fine!" James said, clearly knowing that he had been defeated. "It's just… I'm nervous to see someone tomorrow, okay?"

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, who?" Kendall agreed. "Everyone loved you."

"You were 'The Face'," Logan added, lending him the slightest smile that only James could notice.

"No one," James said.

"James!" the other three said in unison, leaning in.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" said James, looking as if he was getting quite annoyed with them. He rose from the bed and started pacing the length of the room, looking at the carpet.

"Heather Harrison." James said with a shudder, his words having to be forced from his mouth with the utmost strength.

Suddenly, an oddly clear image of a blond-haired, blue-eyed, freckle-faced girl with an extremely over-enthusiastic smile and the most obnoxious clothing ensemble you could imagine popped into his head. After squinting his eyes tightly, analyzing where he had seen such a girl before, Logan let a gasp escape his lips. Only then did he realize Kendall and Carlos had done the exact same thing he had.

"N-not the girl you dated…" Carlos stuttered.

"That one time…" Kendall continued.

"Right before we left for LA…" Logan finished, details flooding back into the front of his mind.

James nodded hopelessly.

"Wait…" Logan continued, eyes widening as he put two and two together. "Please tell me you didn't leave her to go to Los Angeles without telling her you were leaving…"

James nodded again, unable to speak.

"She's going to _kill _you!" Carlos blurted out louder than he intended to. He clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said.

"I hate to say it, James," said Kendall, cupping a hand on James' shoulder. "but she _is _going to kill you."

"I know!" James snapped. "The only reason I didn't break up with her as soon as we started going out is because I was too scared to say no to her! But now I just left her without telling her, and now I'm coming back…"

"It's okay," Carlos said, taking off his helmet and offering it to James. "We-"

"No, it's not okay!" James said loudly, then the tone of his voice moved towards a kind of groan. "She's going to ruin 'The Face'!"

And with that, James Diamond stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Author's Note:_

_Hello, everyone! Go ahead, stab me with your pencils and smack me over the head with your keyboards. I know it's been a whole MONTH since I updated last. But cut me some slack! We all know how the last few weeks of school can be, with finals and all that jazz. I've decided not to update on a schedule; I'm going to update this story whenever the heck I feel like it. Summers are also very busy for me, so just bear with me and have patience. I'm very new to the world of fanfiction, and haven't gotten the hang of writing on a deadline quite yet._

_On another note, you'll notice that currently (as of 5 June, 2011) this chapter is under the name of "No Title Yet". As I cannot come up with legit titles to save my life, I encourage you to leave me your title suggestions in a review. The one I like the most will become the new chapter title. Please help me with this, as it would be a great service to me!_

_Hope everyone's having a good summer, and I'll try to update this soon (if you even want to hear from me anymore). _


End file.
